violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Marotti
Marotti is the executive producer of YouMix. He comes to On Beat Studio to organize the reality show "Talents 21" because Gregorio needed to promote the Studio and get more money so that it wouldn't be forced to close. As he is Gregorio's sidekick, and has the same personality as Gregorio, he could be considered an antagonist. Marotti is portrayed by Diego Alcalá. Personality Marotti isn't a nice person as he treats the students quite badly sometimes, and is willing to wreck the students' relationships and friendships just to make drama for the reality show. However, he can be fair, as he allowed Violetta to enter the audition for the reality show even though he couldn't find her application, which was ripped up by Ludmila. He is willing to do anything to make sure the reality show is a success. Character History 'Season 1' When he first appeared in the series, Marotti is shown to be a very selfish and mean person, who only cares about his show and he will do anything to make it perfect and get more people to watch it. He even teamed up with Gregorio to make sure the show will go exactly to plan. Relationships Co-workers Violetta Castillo Manager Marotti and Violetta first met when YouMix came to work on the reality show at Studio 21. Later on, in the second season, Marotti offers Violetta the chance to become YouMix's new star. But once Violetta signs the contract, Marotti treats her badly and doesn't consider her thoughts and feelings at all. Sometimes, Violetta sometimes manages to convince Marotti to let her do things she wants to do. Friends Gregorio Casal Sidekick Gregorio called Marotti and YouMix to Studio 21, because he thought that if they had a reality show, the Studio wouldn't have to close. Later, Gregorio and Marotti teamed up to make fights between the students and break them apart, so that more people will watch the reality show if there's more drama. As the reality show went on, the participants fought more and more. Marotti and Gregorio were very happy with this, because it brought in more viewers. When Antonio discovered what was happening, he demanded Marotti cancel the show, but they continued. Trivia * It is unknown if "Marotti" is his first name, his last name, or his nickname. * Marotti often refers to himself in third person. * He is very selfish. * He gets annoyed when people can't pronounce his name, especially Gregorio. * Antonio is shown to dislike Marotti and his manners. * He is the executive producer of YouMix. * He can be very intent on getting everything he wants. * He gets very angry and grumpy especially when things don't turn out the way he wants them to. * He usually wears a black jacket, jeans, bright-colored scarf and a few badges on his left collar. * He will be back throughout the seasons of Violetta. *One of his badges usually says "Start Me Up" on it and is mostly seen with a white background. *He mixes up Francesca and Camila, like Herman. Gallery References Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonist